thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ana Pollis
Ana Pollis is a tribute who belongs to HawkWD. The creator asks that you do not use this tribute without permission from him. Her District partner is _____. "Can the fighting just stop? My mother always told me that arguing doesn't get anybody anywhere. But in the arena, it might as well get you killed." -Ana Pollis Information Personality: History: Ana's parents Jeremy and Violetta were two free spirited teens who had no misgivings when it came to breaking rules. They grew up in an orphanage during their youths and became great friends at a young age. They would spend their time sneaking into the kitchen and pillaging fruits and bread from the shelves before running outside to consume their loot. As they grew older their friendship slowly blossomed into love and eventually Violetta got pregnant with Jeremy's child at the young age of 16. Knowing they would never get adopted now, the pair stole off during the night and left the orphanage in their wake forever. They spent the next nine months traveling around the vast district, doing a few odd jobs here and there. When it came time for Violetta to give birth, Jeremy led her to a soft meadow because they had no money to pay to give birth at the hospital. Ana was born and Jeremy and Violetta fell in love with their daughter. Jeremy and Violetta raised Ana with the lifestyle they were already leading before she was born. They traveled from place to place, not really living in one place for more than a week or two. Ana was raised to be happy-go-lucky and carefree. As her parents made sure to feed her before they fed themselves. Eventually the family ran into a group of travelers who led similar nomadic lifestyles. They seemed amicable and friendly at first, but it was soon revealed they were violent rebels who spent their time making bombs and murdering peacekeepers. Jeremy and Violetta decided to stay with the group however because they seemed to always have a steady supply of food. As Ana started getting a little older she was pressed into the rebel's service of luring peacekeepers away by crying and saying she lost her parents. She was also used to sneak the rebel's dangerous bombs into public areas, as the peacekeepers would never suspect a little child to be sneaking a bomb around in their bag. As a result Ana indirectly caused many peacekeeper, and civilian deaths, which still haunts Ana to this day. Once Jeremy and Violetta discovered the rebels were using their daughter for their plans they left them and were back on their own. Being alone again meant the struggle for food had returned. And Jeremy and Violetta returned to their thieving ways in order to feed their little girl. Violetta also taught Ana everything she knew about identifying edible plants and how to hunt with a blow gun, so while the parents were off looting the bakery or stands in the market, Ana was off in the unused fields digging for edible roots or picking berries to eat. Occasionally her father was caught, but since they were always in a different location he was never executed for "repeating crimes" but was still whipped. Violetta taught Ana first aid, and Ana quickly fond herself helping to patch up her father's latest gash wounds across his back. But the family was still able to scrape by with what they could find/steal. However, a new disease arrived in 9, and decimated the grain crops throughout the district, creating mass food shortages. The family began being hard-pressed to find food, as suddenly there was none to steal, and the once isolated areas where Ana would find animals or plants was suddenly populated with hunters all looking to feed their families. Refugee camps were erected throughout the district, and Jeremy quickly took his family to one in order to get some food. When the family arrived it was quickly discovered most of 9 had the same idea. A massive crowd had amassed at the center, all with hungry bellies and foul attitudes. The lines were moving slowly, and when someone finally did get food, someone else would usually mug them. Things were on the brink of chaos, but everything went out of control when the peacekeepers announced there was no more food. A riot quickly erupted as the starving citizens surged forward, demolishing the barricades and tearing into the peacekeeper barracks, snatching anything edible in sight. Reinforcements arrived, with orders to shoot on sight. The mod moved in the other direction and Ana felt herself forced away from her two parents. The crowd was too much for the young child to keep up with, and without the support of her parents, she collapsed under the pressure of the fleeing crowd. She felt feet kick and stomp on her as the panicked mob fled, and a sickening crack was heard as her left leg received the most pressure. Ana slipped from conscience as the crowd began to thin out and gunshots echoed through the air. Skills: Ana is very inventive and crafty. She won't really on cornucopia supplies to fulfill her needs. She could easily make a weapon out of a thick tree branch by sharpening it, or chiseling two rocks together to craft one into a shank/knife of sorts. Ana is great when it comes to basic survival skills, like identifying edible plants, making fires, climbing trees and swimming. Ana's optimistic and friendly nature is sure to win over sponsors and plenty of allies and she would be great at keeping morale and the overall spirit of her group up. Finally, Ana is sure to be underestimated, meaning the Careers won't consider her a threat, and certainly won't gun for her first. Why take out the smaller fish when they could go in for the bigger kill? Weaknesses: Ana isn't exactly a physical wonder, her strength is lacking, making her useless in hand-to-hand combat. While she can swim, rapids or rough waters would leech the endurance from her and she would surely drown without assistance. And running and agility is an obvious issue, seeming as her right leg is crippled from a previous accident. Ana might be able to outrun a slow, underfed tribute, but fleeing the Careers without cover or a vicious mutt could easily spell her demise. Weapons: Ana's primary weapon would be a blowgun and darts. She's used the weapon in the past when she has had to hunt for food, and the blowgun is lightweight and relatively easy to use, making it perfect for Ana. Ana will find some toxic plants or berries and use their poisonous juice to coat the tips of the darts so she can use the weapon more lethally. Ana could use a knife or maybe a sharpened stick in close combat, but she probably wouldn't be able to beat anyone unless she had the element of surprise on her side. Fears: Strategy: *Interview Plan: Ana would be her regular, optimistic self. She would flatter the Capitol and the other tributes to earn respect and she certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to reveal her own skills. That would be her one sly moment of the interview. *Alliance(s): A large group, not Careers, but perhaps anti-careers. Otherwise she would get into a group of 3 or more. *Bloodbath Strategy: Ana knows she would be hopeless if forced to run to the cornucopia and back, so she would probably grab the one and only thing closest to her plate (Probably a piece of plastic or an empty water bottle) and wait in the nearest hiding place to meet up with her allies. She wouldn't run into the bloodbath to save one of them or meet up with them, as much as it would pain her not to. *Games Strategy: Appearance: Token: Family Gallery Jeremy Pollis.png|Jeremy Pollis (Father, ) Violetta Pollis.png|Violetta Pollis (Mother, ) Trivia *Ana was one of the four tributes who were transitioned from Omega to Aeon. Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:HawkWD's Tributes